2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season, Very New!
2005 Was the Most Intense Season On Record With Over 25+ Storms Forming,Really 31 Total Storms Formed The Image (Right) Shows The Storm "Rita" As a C5 Storm Jackson Searing-a hurricane Expert Storm Names These storm names were used to name storms this year. This list is the same one used in the 1999 season, except for Franklin and Lee, which replaced Floyd and Lenny, respectively. Storms were named Franklin, Lee, Maria, Nate, Ophelia, Philippe, Rita, Stan, Tammy, Vince, and Wilma for the first time in 2005. Storms (Tropical Cyclones) Tropical Storm Arlene Main article: Tropical Storm Arlene (2005) Tropical Storm Bret Main article: Tropical Storm Bret (2005) Hurricane Cindy Main article: Hurricane Cindy (2005) Hurricane Dennis Main article: Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Emily Main article: Hurricane Emily (2005) Tropical Storm Franklin Main article: Tropical Storm Franklin (2005) Tropical Storm Gert Main article: Tropical Storm Gert (2005) Tropical Storm Harvey Main article: Tropical Storm Harvey (2005) Hurricane Irene A 105Mph C2 Hurricane That was out In The Atlantic with lowest pressure of 970Mb Tropical Depression Ten A Weak Depresion That lasted for only 1 Day Pressure was 1008Mb Tropical Storm Jose A 60Mph That lasted for a Day too with pressure around 998Mb Hurricane Katrina Main Article: Hurricane Katrina Katrina Was The Most Disturctive Storm To Hit The USA Causing More Than 80 Billion In Damages,Katrina Was A Category 5 Hurricane With Winds of 175Mph And Lowest Pressure Was 902Mb,This Storm Lasted From August 23rd to August 30th,And Killed 1,836 People and 705 Missing. Tropical Storm Lee A Weak 40Mph In The Atlantic with Pressure that was 1006Mb Hurricane Maria Maria Was A C3 Hurricane With winds of 115Mph A Pressure was 963Mb Hurricane Nate A 90Mph Hurricane Near Florida with pressure down to 989Mb Hurricane Ophelia Ophelia Lasted for 11 days Total And Ganned to hurricane Status 4 Times with a Pressure Down to 976Mb and winds around 85Mph Hurricane Philppe A 80Mph Storm In The Caribean with pressure around 985Mb Hurricane Rita Main Article: Hurricane Rita Rita Was The Third C5 Storm of 2005 With winds Of 180Mph And Pressure Down to 895Mb And Was Not As Bad As Hurricane Katrina And Only Caused 10 Billion In Damages. Tropical Depression Nineteen A Weak Depression With Winds only At 35Mph And Pressure only at 1006Mb like Lee Hurricane Stan A C1 Hurricane With Winds of 80Mph And caused about more than 1,500 Deaths Unamed Subtropical Storm This Subtropical Storm Was Near The Azeros with winds of 50Mph and Unknown Pressure Tropical Storm Tammy A 50Mph Tropical Storm With pressure around 1002Mb Subtropical Depression Twenty-Two A 35Mph Subtropical Depression with pressure around 1007Mb Hurricane Vince Vince Was The second Farthest north Forming storm In The Atlantic and stroke Europe Hurricane Wilma Main Article: Hurricane Wilma Wilma Was The Most Intense Atlantic Hurricane Ever Beating Gilbert From 1988,Wilma Had A Pressure At 882Mb And Gilbert's was 888Mb Beating Gilbert by 6Mb,Wilma Passed over Florida As A C3 Hurricane And Caused More than 40 Billion in Damages Very VERY Bad! Tropical Storm Alpha A 50Mph Tropical Storm With pressure at 996Mb And Unkown Damages Hurricane Beta A C3 Hurricane That Lasted till Halloween Day With winds of 115Mph and an unknown pressure Tropical Storm Gamma Gamma Wanderd out in the atlantic with winds of 50Mph And A pressure Around 1002Mb Tropical Storm Delta Delta Was Very Strong Winds 70Mph And had C2 Force Pressure it was 980Mb Hurricane Epsilon Epsilon Was The last Hurricane of 2005 A C1 Hurricane With Winds of 85Mph And Pressure around 981Mb Tropical Storm Zeta Zeta Was Last Storm of 2005 With Winds of 65Mph And Lasted till Janurary 6th,2006 Storm Retirement In The Spring of 2006 The World Meteoriligy Center Retired the Names Dennis,Katrina,Rita,Stan, and Wilma And Replaced Them with Don,Katia,Rina,Sean, and Whitney for 2011. Don't Forget to Post Coments Below! Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons